


You Seem Like an Angel That's Longing to Be Free (Tonight, I'll Be Your Alibi)

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clary is a Meddling Friend, M/M, Multi-Chapter story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandemonium is a Gay Nightclub, She Has Good Intentions Though, Simon and Jace Meet at Pandemonium, Simon gets drunk, This is Unapologetically Sexy, heed the rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: After his best friend Clary decides to help him get laid, Simon Lewis ends up at Pandemonium, the hottest gay club in New York City, owned by the legendary Magnus Bane. There, he meets Jace Herondale, and his life gets flipped completely upside down.





	1. Pandemonium (Simon POV)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again, everyone! I’m so sorry that it’s been almost a month since I last posted anything. I’ve been dealing with a lot of writer’s block on all of my writing projects, including my Jimon stories, as well as the first draft of what I hope will become my debut novel. It’s been really tough, but I’m finally getting over it, which means more new Jimon pieces will be coming your way very soon, including more installments of “The Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale” series, as well as other one-shots!
> 
> This new piece will be a multi-chapter Jimon (Jace x Simon) piece that’ll be a bit more sexy than I normally write, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! If Jimon is not a pairing you personally like, that’s fine, but I do ask that you be respectful. We all have our ships in fandom, and Jimon is one of mine.
> 
> The title for this fic is a lyric, taken from the song “Rain and Fire” by the amazingly talented Sara Evans! If you feel like taking a listen, you can do so here! I happen to think it really sets the mood for the overall story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books of “The Mortal Instruments” series by Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Enjoy the story

The bass thumps through my body the second I step into Pandemonium with my best friend/roommate Clary at my side. We’d been enjoying a quiet night in at our shared dorm, eating way too much Chinese food and cracking jokes at insanely cheesy reality TV shows when my sex life (or lack thereof) had come up, and Clary had declared that I needed to get laid.

 

In her typically stubborn way, she ignored any and all protests as she selected my outfit and held it out to me.

 

“I’m not wearing that, Clary,” I told her. She’d selected an all-black ensemble. The dress shirt was nice enough, but the matching pants were obscene. They were made of a tight, uncomfortable leather that made my ass look huge.

 

“Simon, Simon, Simon,” Clary huffed, with a shake of her head. “Do you or do you not want to get laid tonight?”

 

“I do,” I admitted. “But what’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now?”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Clary said incredulously. “Si, I’m sure tons of guys may like the whole cute, adorkable look you’ve got going on, but in Pandemonium, you really need to stand out.”

 

Pandemonium was the hottest gay club in the city. There were always lines around the building just to get in.

 

“How on Earth are you planning to get us into  _ Pandemonium _ of all places?” I questioned. “That place is super exclusive.”

 

“Magnus owes me a favour for setting him up with Alec,” Clary explained. “All it would take is one phone call. Now, go put on your outfit and don’t forget your contacts.”

 

I reluctantly took the outfit from her outstretched hand and looked at it dubiously, causing Clary to roll her eyes.

 

“Go!” she said, pointing an insistent finger in the direction of the ensuite bathroom.

 

“Okay, okay!” I exclaimed, trudging towards the bathroom with the outfit in tow. “I don’t know why I’m even friends with you. You’re always so mean to me.”

 

“But you love me anyways,” Clary said smugly. “Trust me, Si, you’ll thank me for this when the night is over.”

 

I wasn’t so sure about that, but I wasn’t about to argue. Clary’s fiery hair was matched only by her equally fiery temper.

 

I took my glasses off and put them on the vanity before reaching for my contacts. 

 

_ Here goes nothing _ , I thought.

 

***

As soon as we walked into Pandemonium, Clay and I maneuvered through the mass of sweat-soaked bodies to the bar.

 

“I’m not drinking!” I exclaimed as she flagged down the bartender.

 

“The hell you aren’t, Si!” Clary overruled. “You need to loosen up a bit.”

 

“I have exam prep in the morning,” I tried weakly. “It’s not a good idea.”

 

“With which professor?” Clary questions, suspicious.

 

“It’s with..” My mind was drawing a blank. I should’ve thought it through more, but I was just desperate to escape this night unscathed. When I get wasted, I’m a reckless drunk, with no inhibitions or any sense of a filter.

 

“You are such a bad liar, Si,” Clary laughed. “Bartender! Get us a round of shots, will you?”

 

The bartender nodded, setting a row of glasses down in front of the two of us before deftly pouring some tequila from a bottle on the top shelf.

 

I gulped nervously as Clary grabbed two of the small glasses, and held one out to me. I took it with a shaky hand.

 

We clink our glasses together and she looks at me expectantly.

 

Every bone in my body is telling me that I’ll regret this in the morning, but I push the negative thoughts away. Maybe Clary was right, and I needed to loosen up. I was 21, in the prime of my life. You only live once, as they say.

 

I slammed the shot back and enjoyed the pleasant burn in my throat as I swallowed, before reaching for another.

 

Clary grinned.

 

***

“HOTTIE AT 3 O’CLOCK!” Clary yelled over the increasingly loud volume of the music as we danced on the packed floor of the club.

 

I snapped my head in the direction she referred to, and saw, without a doubt the most gorgeous man I’d ever laid eyes on. Golden blonde hair, with a strong jaw and muscular physique standing alone in the corner, away from all of the action.

 

I looked back at Clary, who was arguably more intoxicated than I was. “GO GET HIM, SI! WOOHOO!”

 

I somehow managed to put one foot in front of the other. 

 

“Hey there, sexy!” I exclaimed, slurring my words slightly due to my excessive alcohol consumption.  “What’s a stud like you doing all alone on a night like tonight?”

 

His eyes roamed my body, analyzing every square inch. 

 

“You’re drunk,” he said finally.

 

Damn. Not the reaction I’d been hoping for.

 

“Isn’t everyone?” I questioned.

 

“I’m not,” he replied. “You’re attractive and all, but I don’t do things with guys that aren’t sober.”

 

“I’m sober enough to know what I’m asking,” I protested. “What do you say the two of us get out of here, go somewhere private?”

 

He bites his lip, as if he’s considering, and just when I think he’s about to give in, his resolve hardens. “No! You’re drunk. I’m not doing this with someone who isn’t going to remember it in the morning, no matter how hot you are.”

 

“You think I’m hot?” I ask, shocked.

 

“Have you seen what you’re wearing?” the guy asked incredulously. “How could I not think that?”

 

I made a mental note in my drunken brain to thank Clary. At least she did one thing right, picking out this outfit for me.

 

“You’re not so bad, yourself,” I say, drinking the sight of this surprisingly moral stranger in hungrily.

 

“Stop that!” he snaps. “If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to snap and do something we’ll both regret in the morning.”

 

“But I want you too!” I whine. “I want you to defile me, make me yours. Please.”

 

“Jesus Christ!” the guy growls. “You’re too goddamn sexy for your own good, you know that?”

 

I feel his bulge growing against my thigh from how close we’re having to stand together in this small corner. “Why, thank you. Now what are you going to do--”

 

He presses his lips to mine, cutting me off with a hot, searing kiss that ignites every bone in my body. I immediately sink into him, as his strong arms pull us even closer together, until it’s impossible to tell where he ends and I begin.

 

I’m about to deepen the kiss, when he pulls back, leaving me breathless. 

 

“That’s as far as it’s going tonight,” he says, as he pants for breath.

 

I open my mouth to protest, but he puts a hand up to stop me as he extracts a napkin and a pen from his pocket. He writes on it, and slides it into my palm.

 

“If you’re sober enough to remember this in the morning, give me a call.”

 

I look at the neat writing on the grease-stained napkin. It takes me a brief second to realize the numbers he’s written combine to form his phone number.

 

“Wait!” I call. “I don’t even--”

 

But he’s gone, disappearing into the mass of bodies that litter the dancefloor, and leaving me all alone, clutching a used napkin in my hand.

 

I stare down at the numbers.

 

I guess I know exactly what I’ll be doing first thing in the morning...


	2. The Morning After (Jace POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after his encounter with Simon at Pandemonium, Jace spars with Alec, gets an earful from Hodge and gets a call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello again, everybody! I’m back with the second chapter of this story! I want to thank everyone who has read, bookmarked, commented, and given kudos to this story so far. After nearly a month of dealing with writer’s block, it’s certainly nice to be welcomed back so kindly. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books of “The Mortal Instruments” series by Cassandra Clare. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills. 
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

Every morning without fail, I spar with Alec in the training room at the Institute. On this morning, I’m less sharp and focused than usual. It doesn’t take Alec long to notice.

 

“Are you okay, Parabatai?” he asks. “You’ve been distracted all morning.”

 

“No I haven’t!” I exclaim, weakly trying to deflect.

 

“Yes, you have,” Alec says gently. He throws his weapon down and it clatters as it hits the floor. “What’s going on Jace?”

 

I sigh deeply, knowing Alec won’t let this go until I tell him the truth. “I… I met someone last night.”

 

“Last night?” Alec’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You were at Pandemonium on a mission last night.”

 

“I know,” I reply.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t blow off the mission to get blown in a bathroom, Jace, because there’s only so many times I can talk Hodge out of writing you up to the Clave.”

 

“I didn’t,” I say quickly. “There were no blowjobs exchanged, I swear.”

 

“I believe you,” Alec says finally, after a long beat of silence. He must have felt the truth in my words through our Parabatai bond. “But if that didn’t happen, what  _ did _ ?”

 

“Some drunk guy came up and started flirting with me. We made out for a while. That’s all.”

 

Alec’s face suggests he knows there’s much more to the story, but he--  _ wisely _ , might I add-- doesn’t press me on it. “Okay, so you made out with a drunk guy last night during the mission. That still doesn’t explain why you’re so distracted.”

 

“I’m waiting…” I say.

 

“Waiting for?”

 

“For him to call me.”

 

“YOU GAVE HIM YOUR NUMBER?” Alec yells. “Are you insane?”

 

“He was hot,” I shrug. “I told him if he was sober enough to remember anything, to give me a call.”

 

“Was he a warlock, werewolf or Seelie?”

 

“He was Mundane, I think.”

 

“MUNDANE?!” Alec demands.

 

“Say it louder, why don’t you?” I huff. “But yes, as far as I can tell, he was Mundane.”

 

Alec shakes his head, as if he’s in disbelief. “But how is that possible, Parabatai? If he was Mundane, he shouldn’t have the Sight.”

 

“I think the girl he was with saw me first,” I admit.

 

“TWO MUNDANE’S SAW YOU?!”

 

“Calm down,” I say, putting my hands up defensively. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Of course it is!” Alec snaps. “There’s a reason we live separately from Mundane’s, Jace. You know that.”

 

I nod. “But what if they weren’t really Mundane?”

 

Alec’s eyes widen. “But you said that they--”

 

“I know what I said, Parabatai,” I soothe him. “But think about it. One Mundane having the Sight is rare, but two? That’s unheard of.”

 

“We need to go to Hodge,” Alec says, finally.

 

I don’t argue as he drags me along behind him. 

 

***

“You two both realize what you’re telling me shouldn’t be possible, right?” Hodge sighs, after Alec and I have explained the situation.

 

“We’re aware,” I nod. “That’s why I think they may not be fully Mundane.”

 

“Did you get anything to identify him by? A name, an address. Anything?”

 

“Jace gave him his phone number,” Alec interjects.

 

“YOU GAVE A MUNDANE YOUR PHONE NUMBER?!”

 

“I’d like to point out that if my theory is correct, he may not be fully Mundane.”

 

Hodge doesn’t hear me, too busy muttering under his breath. “ _ Stupid, reckless, idiotic brat. The Clave will burn me at the stake if I don’t…” _

 

Just then, my phone rings, startling all three of us. I fish it out of my pocket.

 

_ Unknown Number. _

 

“That must be him!” Alec exclaims.

 

“Answer it Jace,” Hodge says gruffly.

 

I hit the talk button and put the phone to my ear. 

 

“Hello?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #2: And there we have it! Our 2nd chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love to hear any feedback and suggestions that you have. Comments and kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Until next time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


	3. The Morning After (Simon's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon goes for coffee with Clary, gets some advice and overcomes his fears and insecurities to make the first move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello again, everyone! I’m back with another chapter of this story! It’s been way, way too long for which I am profoundly sorry. Life just gets in the way sometimes and I haven’t had the time to really sit down and write in the past few months. I’m really happy to be back, though and I hope you’ll all continue to enjoy the story, as well as other pieces that I have planned for the future!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based off the books by Cassandra Clare. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“I’m never getting drunk again,” I declare resolutely, as Clary and I wait in line at the coffee shop on campus for the barista to call out our order. “I feel like a hammer is being smashed into the side of my skull.”

 

“You’re so dramatic, Si,” Clary huffs. “It’s not that bad, and besides, you can’t say you didn’t have the time of your life, last night.”

 

“That’s so not the point, right now,” I groan, massaging my temples in an attempt to find some temporary relief.

 

“It kind of is,” Clary argues, as the barista calls out our order. “Besides, you certainly weren’t complaining when that blond Adonis had his tongue down your throat. Was he a good kisser, by the way?”

 

“Clary!” I squeak out, embarrassed.

 

“What?” she shrugs. “Like you wouldn’t ask me the same question? Besides, we tell each other everything.”

 

She takes our drinks from the barista, who looks like he’s rather be anywhere else right now, as opposed to overhearing this conversation. I mouth an “I’m sorry” to him, and he gives me a sympathetic look in return, as I follow Clary to our usual table near the window.

 

“So, was he or wasn’t he?” Clary demands, as soon as we sit down. “Spill, Lewis.”

 

“Alright, alright!” I say, holding my hands up in surrender. “He was a really good kisser, but he didn’t want to go any further because I was so drunk.”

 

“That was… surprisingly decent of him,” she remarks around a drink of her espresso.

 

“It was,” I agree, nodding.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever see him again?”

 

“Well…” I trail off. 

 

“Shut up!” Clary exclaims. “Did you already make plans with him?”

 

“No,” I say, shaking my head. “He did give me his number, though. Told me to call if I remembered anything in the morning.”

 

Clary practically bounces in her seat. “Why are we just sitting here, then? Call him!”

 

“Now?” I question.

 

“No, next week,” Clary snarks sarcastically. “Yes, now!”

 

“But…”

 

Clary reaches over, and grasps my free hand with her own. “No buts, Si,” she declares. “Just call him.”

 

“What would I even say to him, though? I haven’t flirted with anyone since--”

 

“Since Raphael, I know,” Clary intones gently. “But don’t you think it’s been long enough, Si?”

 

“Even if it has been… I don’t know. I guess I’m scared. I thought Raphael and I had something special, when clearly that wasn’t the case. What if I’m wrong about this guy too?”

 

“Listen carefully, Simon,” Clary sighs. “Are you listening?”

 

I nod, mutely.

 

“I know Raphael hurt you, but just from the little bit you’ve told me, this guy seems like the furthest one could possibly get from being Raphael. You shouldn’t let one cheating asshole discourage you from putting yourself out there again.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” I huff. “You’re not the one whose boyfriend cheated on you.”

 

“No, but I am the best friend who was there through it all,” Clary retorts. “I saw how it affected you, and I hated it. You deserve the world, Si. You’re so special, and it kills me that you don’t even think of yourself as being worthy of love anymore.”

 

“That’s not--” I start.

 

“It is, Si,” Clary says gently, cutting me off. “I’m not going to force you to call him if you don’t want to but at least promise me that you’ll think about it?”

 

“That I can do,” I agree.

 

“Good,” Clary nods. She pushes her chair out, and stands. “I have class in 20 minutes, so I’ll catch up with you later, okay, Si?” 

 

“Absolutely! Now go paint something amazing!”

 

“Will do,” she whispers as she leans down and kisses my cheek. “Love you, Si.”

 

“Love you too,” I say.

 

And then Clary is out the door, the bell jingling as it closes behind her and I am alone with my thoughts and an ice-cold latte. My mind drifts to last night. To the handsome blond-haired stranger with mis-matched eyes. To the way his body felt as it pressed against mine as we kissed. 

 

I hear Clary’s excited voice in my head. ‘ _ What are we just sitting here for? Call him!’ _

 

I pull out my phone out of one pocket and the greasy napkin with the stranger’s phone number out of the other. Shakily, my fingers punch in the numbers, before I hesitate, with my finger just above the “Call” button.

 

‘ _ What if I’m wrong? What if he doesn’t want anything to do with me?’ _

 

Clary’s voice rescues me again. ‘ _ You deserve the world, Si. You’re so special.’ _

 

With my heart pounding in my throat, I press the call button and bring the phone up to my ear. It rings once, before I hear it connect.

 

“Hello?” a voice says.

 

_ ‘Here goes nothing,’  _ I breathe out.

 

With all of my courage, I find a single word.

 

“Hi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #2: Well, there we have it! 3 chapters done, and plenty more to come! I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter. Comments and kudos feed my creativity, and just generally make me a very happy writer!
> 
> Until next time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife

**Author's Note:**

> AN #2: And there we have it! The first remotely coherent thing I've written in over a month! I'm a bit nervous to post this just because it's so different from anything I've ever written, especially for this fandom! I'd love to hear your feedback and suggestions. Comments and kudos feed my creativity!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
